


Under the Sea

by auaruf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Based on a True Story, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Museum AU, Rose is a statue, Ten is a mental troubled security guard, The Stone Rose AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auaruf/pseuds/auaruf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten/Rose AU.<br/>John Smith is the security guard in a museum. When he's alone, he likes to talk with the objects in exhibition. But one day a new statue comes and his mind is compromised.<br/>Based on a true story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to Doctor Who and Simone Cristicchi. I own nothing.

 

John Smith is thirty-five, with no kids and no wife. He has no one. The only thing he has is his job: he is the security guard in a little museum near the sea.

He truly loves his job. All that history between his fingers, and the gentle lulling sound of the sea relaxes him during his private tour at night.

 

* * *

 

"Morning John!" Wilfred Mott, History Professor of the nearest University, is a constant visitor of the museum. Once a week he would bring with him a class. When not, he likes to visit alone anyway.

"Good morning, Professor Mott. Who did you bring with you today?"

"Oh, just few students" he nods towards a little group of girls, who were yawning. "Don't worry, they can behave."

"I'm sure of it, but don't you think that 7 o'clock is a bit early? You do know we're open until 8 PM."

" _Aurora aurum in ore habet_ , my dear John."

"I know, I know. But late hours have their charm too."

"And who knows better than you! Well, have a nice day."

"You too, Professor."

 

* * *

 

 

John Smith's routine is very simple. He'd wake up at 5 AM, and within an hour he is already in the museum, checking that everything is fine. About an hour later, he would be greeted by Professor Mott and his yawning students. That is pretty much the highlight of the morning. The afternoon, in the most crowded hours, he would repeat the exactly same 3 sentences in various languages.

"Please, you can't take photos." - _"Por favor, no se puede tomar fotos."_

"Ehi, don't touch that!" - _"Ehi, non toccarlo!"_

"The (insert exhibition) is over there." - _"Le (ajouter exposition) est là."_

 

And, finally, it's closing time.

 

* * *

 

 

"Good evening, Plato. Last night we were talking about the Allegory of the Cave. So, about those cavemen..."

 

"AH! GOTCHA! You know, my dear Tut, hiding in your sarcophagus is not the best idea if you're playing hide and seek."

 

"Sorry K9, but it ' _Looks Like Four of a Kind_ '... no, nothing? Dogs, I'm trying to make you laugh! Whatever, keep playing poker without me."

 

* * *

 

 

"Good morning Professor Mott! What a great morning, isn't it?"

"Good morning to you too, John. Why all this enthusiasm today?"

"You don't know? A new statue is coming! They found it under this same sea! Wonderful."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Will you come to the inauguration this evening?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Good evening everyone. I'm Harold Saxon, the Curator of this museum and I'm proud to show you our newest acquirement. Found just 20 miles away from here, I've got the honour to present you the statue of the goddess of luck herself, Fortuna."

The golden drape over the statue falls off. The crowd explodes in cheers and applauses, flash of cameras everywhere.

But John doesn't notice them. He has eyes only for her.

 

* * *

 

 

" 'Evening, Plato. Erm, I have a question - don't laugh at me, I know we already talked of your Symposium but... what do you think about love?"

 

"Hi Tut. Listen, I don't want to play hide and seek today. But I need some advices. Man to man. Well, man to mummy. Well, security guard to pharaoh."

 

" _Salve_ , Dante. I know we don't actually talk a lot, we sort of avoid each other, with you being all poetic and Italian, but... well, what did you feel when you met Beatrice?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Good morning John."

"Uh? Oh, Good morning Wilf! You startled me."

"Everything's okay? Have you got you head in the clouds?"

"I think so. I think... I think I fell in love. But she doesn't even know I exist."

"Well, why don't you try to talk to her?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Uhm, hello. I'm John. Nice to meet you. I know, you've been here for two months and I didn't introduce myself until now, but that's what I am. Rude. Rude and not ginger. Listen, I don't want to bother you, you are a Goddess, but you're beautiful and-and I know I shouldn't look at you because you're naked - by the way, are you cold? It's winter and I could find something like a blanket of a drape or I could hug you or- well, I'll leave you alone. Have a nice evening."

 

* * *

 

 

"Hi. It's me, John. We talked yesterday. It's freezing tonight and I found the drape of your inauguration so you can cover yourself. No, no - I do like you, I mean, you're beautiful, but I don't want you to catch a cold - even though I don't think a Goddess can catch a cold but... Here we go. All sorted."

 

* * *

 

 

"Smith, in my office."

"Yes, Mister Saxon. What's wrong?"

"Why there's a drape on the statue of Fortuna?"

"Well, nights are getting colder and I thought She may catch a cold so-"

"Don't be stupid. It's a statue. Not a living person."

 

* * *

 

"Hello. I brought the drape back. For my Golden Goddess. I hope you don't mind - I don't want to talk tonight... can we just hold hands?"

 

* * *

 

 

John Smith hates teenage students. They are insolent, disrespectful and noisy.

"Oi! Don't touch that!"

"Chill out mate, it's just a statue."

"She's not just a statue, she's-"

"Whatever mate, I don't care who the hell is she."

 

John Smith hates teenage students. Maybe that's why he punches the boy on the nose.

 

* * *

 

 

"Have you gone insane, Smith? You punched a 16-year-old boy just because he was touching a statue!"

"I'm sorry Mister Saxon, it won't happen again."

"I hope so. The parents of that Jimmy Stone boy have already sued us. Off you go."

 

* * *

 

 

"Hello, my Golden Goddess. Sorry about today. I know I shouldn't have punched that guy, but he was insulting you and... well, the thing is, and I think you noticed I always spend my time with you - I've got Tut over there who's angry at me because it's months we don't play together - and, truth is, I... I love you."

 

He kisses her.

 

Nothing happens.

 

* * *

 

 

"Good morning, Wilfred!"

"Hello John. How are you?"

"Fine! Brilliant! Molto bene!"

"And about that little love issue...?"

"Oh, yes! We kissed. On the lips. Yesterday. It was fantastic."

"I'm so happy for-" Wilfred looks towards the alley of the museum. "Ehi, what are you doing?! Go away!"

John Smith turns just in time to see a boy running away from her.

"Nononono please-"

He runs. Faster as he can.

"Oh no, my Golden Goddess, look what they did to you."

He falls on his knees, his head between his hands.

On her thigh, with bright red painting, there is written "BITCH".

 

* * *

 

 

"Mister Saxon, trust me, it was that Jimmy Stone!"

"Smith, we don't have any proof. Security cameras didn't catch his face. And even though we can prove it's him, there's still the punch issue and he's a minor, so..."

"Yes, I understand."

 

* * *

 

 

That night John Smith doesn't dare to look at her.

"It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault, it's my -"

He stops listening to the storm outside. Then, he realizes.

"Don't worry my love, we will be finally together."

 

* * *

 

 

**A week later**

 

"Hm, hello. I'm Professor Wilfred Mott, I'm looking for John Smith."

A young man, with green eyes and floppy hair, answers politely.

"Hello. John Smith doesn't work here anymore. I'm his replacement."

"Really? What happened to him?"

The man fidgets with his bowtie. He seems nervous.

"Oh, you don't know...?"

 

* * *

 

 

**A week before**

 

"My Goddess, we don't have much time. Here's your drape."

He kisses her.

He hugs her.

Then, with an inward thrust, he lifts her from the pedestal.

And like a newlywed bring his spouse in his arms, he brings her outside the museum.

"We're almost there, don't worry."

He reaches the nearest cliff and, after one last kiss, he jumps, bringing her with him under the sea where no one could see them.

 

* * *

 

 

_Me, that I only love her,_

_Marble wonder, under the eyes of the world, always naked and beautiful,_

_Fortuna, no one will see you if I carry you away, under the sea_

_And between the cheers in the museum, we go away, me and her_

_Between the ancient smiles of happy Etruscans, between the statues in the corridors,_

_Fortuna, I'll carry you away, so we will finally love each other_

_Under the sea._

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by [thestars-arefire](thestars-arefire.tumblr.com), aka my lovely Kait ~~who hates me so much don’t you~~  
>  Credits to Doctor Who and Simone Cristicchi. I own nothing.  
> I found this story in Simone Cristicchi's book "Centro d'igiene mentale" (Mental Health Center), and he also wrote a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJjE8RzoEU8) about it. Both works are in Italian, but if you want the translation, just ask!


End file.
